Esto está mal
by miss.lovecraft
Summary: Lo odiaba. Porque esto estaba mal, y porque no queria detenerse. Suigetsu/Karin


Lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba con toda su alma, porque eso estaba mal y porque no quería detenerse. También se odiaba a si misma por venir a aquí a meterse directamente a la boca del lobo, pero es que ya no lo podía soportar, había estado una semana entera sin él, porque esto estaba mal, completamente mal, ellos no podían hacer esto. Pero lo hacían, sí que lo hacían. Había intentado con toda su fuerza de voluntad no acercarse más a él en ese sentido, pero eso era el máximo alcance de su fuerza de voluntad: una semana. No se había aguantado cuando él dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y su cuerpo reacciono completamente en desacuerdo con las ordenes de su mente, su conciencia le decía ¡Para! ¡Regresa al campamento! ¡Da media vuelta ahora mismo! Pero su cuerpo seguía caminando pasando completamente de la odiosa voz.

Esto era como beber alcohol, sabias que estaba mal pero era tan delicioso que no podías dejar de tomarlo una y otra y otra vez, y al otro día venia la resaca en forma de culpa y de promesas a ti mismo de que nunca más lo harías pero que en verdad no era sierto.

Y el gruñe contra tus labios porque los besos han dejado de ser suaves y son furiosos, porque él está enojado con tigo, lo sabes, porque no lo habías seguido ningún día en toda la semana y sabes que también estaba llegando a su límite, y en cualquier momento te acorralaría contra un árbol besándote desesperadamente y mandaría a la mierda a Sasuke y a Jugo, y todo lo que tuvieran que decir al respecto.

Le devuelves el beso con la misma furia, porque lo odias. Te hace perder el control y desequilibra todas tus defensas. Derriba todas las murallas que construyes entre él y tú en un intento desesperado por alejarlo. Lo detestas, lo odias, y aun así, allí estas envolviendo tus piernas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo mas a ti acorralada entre un pino y la calidez de su cuerpo. Queriendo fundirte en él. Allí estas con tus uñas desgarrándole la espalda, dejando marca, porque él es tuyo, y porque casi le sacas los ojos a la descarada mesera que se le insinuaba cuando él y tu fueron a la ciudad a buscar información. Y te conoce tanto que sabe que te estás acordando de eso y por ello lo estas marcando, porque sabe que estabas celosa aunque ni siquiera con una sesión de tortura de mano del sharingan lo dirías, y sonríe de manera arrogante sobre tus labios. Le muerdes los labios y sientes el sabor metálico de la sangre en el beso, y te encanta porque eres una sádica de mierda y él también. Tiene sus manos en tu trasero y lo estruja sin pudor alguno y sus dedos dejara marcas de moratones, lo sabes y el también porque eso es lo que quiere, quiere marcarte, porque tú también eres suya y el dolor se hace presente pero como la masoquista que eres, eso te excita y te enloquece. Bajas por su cuello, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, dejando mas marcas. Porque amabas la sensación de posesión que te daban sobre él cuándo se las veías.

El mete una mano bajo tu blusa y sube hasta llegar a los pechos, empieza a masajear uno brusca, desesperadamente porque te había extrañado, y aunque jamás de los jamases lo diría en voz alta tú lo sabes porque tú también lo echaste de menos, y ese era otra cosa que se iría a la tumba junto con tigo porque tu orgullo era grande y el de él no se quedaba atrás.

No eres capaz de suprimir un gemido entre el dolor y el placer cuando él aprieta el pezón de tu pecho derecho. Aprietas mas las piernas alrededor de suyo buscando mas contacto con su parte intima y ahora también odias la ropa. Y hay tanto odio dentro de ti, dentro de él y solo pueden descargar ese odio convertido en pasión en el otro. Él esta duro, lo puedes sentir, y te está volviendo loca. Tiras de su cabello mientras te frotas más contra él y bajas una de tus manos para introducirla en su pantalón, un gemido ronco se escapa de sus labios que estaban ocupados con tu cuello, y tú lo atraes con tu otra mano para besarlo de nuevo. Él abre tu blusa y sientes la piel caliente de su pecho aplastando tuyos.

Mete también una mano dentro de tu corto y provocativo short que estuvo mirando toda la semana sin poder tocar. Introduce dos dedos lentamente dentro de tu sexo que se deslizan con facilidad porque desde hace mucho tiempo ya que estas mojada, y con el pulgar masajea tu clítoris, torturándote lenta y dolorosamente. Mueves las caderas en busca de más placer y la temperatura sigue subiendo, él se baja los pantalones rápidamente y te arranca el short y las bragas porque ya no puede más, y tú tampoco y te penetra bruscamente. Es un huracán de odio, lujuria, placer, dolor, necesidad y algo que no puedes identificar… ¿Cariño, tal vez? No. Que va. Ya, seguramente estas delirando.

Sus embestidas son fuertes, duras, bruscas y te fascina porque él es salvaje igual que tu, porque ustedes no son románticos, ni amorosos, ni ninguna de esas ridiculeces. Porque desde que se conocen solo saben insultarse y pelear. Y así está bien para ambos.

La velocidad aumenta, el volumen de los gemidos sube, y hace tanto calor que crees que tu sangre va a empezar a hervir. Tu corazón late tan fuerte y rápido que piensas que te va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Fragmentos de sus nombres se pierden entre jadeos y el sonido de los animales del bosque y el agua de un rio que corre a lo lejos. Llegan al orgasmo juntos. Él entierra la cabeza en el hueco entre tu cabeza y tu cuello. Intoxicándose con tu aroma. Y te sientes flotar, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en un mundo de colores violáceos y blanquecinos, rayando el celeste claro. Tus huesos se vuelven líquidos y te estás derritiendo junto con los colores. Y Sigue estando mal, sí, está muy mal pero en este preciso instante, ahora, justo ahora cuando sientes que estas rozando el cielo con tus dedos, te importa una mierda lo que esté bien o mal, por ti, el resto del mundo podía irse al carajo.


End file.
